Best Mistake I Ever Made
by thewindinyourface
Summary: A cute ficlet about Brittana's first kiss. Brittany POV of how her mistake earned her the first kiss from Santana in the 7th grade.


Santana had always kissed me on the cheek before she said goodbye to me. Ever since we were four, she had always done it. She said that everyone in her family did it to everyone every time they said goodbye. She said that it was something Hispanic people do, and I just accepted it because I liked it when Santana did it. I liked it even more when she did it in middle school.

In middle school I kept telling myself that it was just hormones and it would go away, but in seventh grade, I started too really like her. I'd think about her before I went to sleep and talked to Lord Tubbington about her and I was totally in puppy-love with her. That's what Lord Tubbington told me once, but I don't know if that was in a dream because cats are supposed to hate dogs and Lord Tubbington had never met a puppy before but I think he didn't need a reason to not like them. But I liked Santana a lot.

Once at my house when we were in the summer of seventh grade, it was getting late. It was midnight and we were watching some alien movie while the rest of the house was asleep. It was just me and Santana alone, free to say whatever we wanted in hushed tones which made it even better because it felt like it was just me and her and no one else would ever be able to hear us. Our secrets, our jokes, just us.

We were cuddling and stuff and I loved it. I could barely focus on the movie, I had to keep myself from having a giggle fit from how much I just loved to feel the warmth of Santana underneath my cheek and have her arm thrown around my body and my hand resting just above the waistband of her pajama pants, tracing little patterns like hearts and stuff into her skin.

But then her phone started vibrating and she fidgeted, moving our entire position and she got up to search frantically for her phone. I pouted a little bit and then she answered. She spoke quietly to her dad in Spanish. That's when my favorite thing ever happened.

She hung up and told me, "I've gotta go Britt. My dad is outside. I'll see ya, and I promise next time, I'll totally sleep over." Then she leaned it really quickly to kiss my cheek but I didn't turn my face to kiss her cheek back. I wasn't frozen there either, though. This was probably the best mistake I had ever made: I accidently turned my face to the same side she was gonna kiss and our lips met. And Santana didn't pull away. I actually deepened the kiss, I parted my lips and Santana did too. And after about 5 seconds, I released her bottom lips and there was a little pop noise. I had to literally contain my face from contorting into this huge smile and from jumping up and down and from just right there melting into a little puddle of smitten seventh-grade Brittany juice on the floor.

"I've gotta go my dad is probably um, waiting for me," she said as the corners of her mouth tried to hold their ground and keep from turning into this little smirk but they wound up beating her in the long run and as she tripped over her words, the cutest little smile took place on her face.

I stood there grinning like an idiot without any sort of restraint at this point. "Bye, San," I finally got out after stuttering and letting out breathy laughs multiple times.

When she left and shut the door behind her, I watched her get into her car out the window and when I saw the car drive totally out of sight, I ran to my room and jumped onto my bed. I woke up Lord Tubbington and told him everything and that happened and I couldn't stop smiling. I just sort of sat there until like, 4 in the morning when my face started to hurt from smiling so much and these little noises of pure joy stopped coming out of me so I could sleep. I had such a vivid dream that night that, when I woke up, I wrote it down because I never wanted to forget it. It was about me and Santana and we were in high school and we were graduating and when she got her diploma she took my hand and we ran off. She took me to this restaurant where we ate lots of Jell-O, which was what my legs and tummy felt like during and she held my hand in front of everyone. I couldn't wait till I could have that dream again, or better yet, if it could really happen someday.


End file.
